1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind direction alteration device for use in an integral type air conditioning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The construction of a main body of a conventional integral type air conditioning apparatus is described below with reference to FIGS. 7 and 8. The main body of the air conditioning apparatus comprises an outer casing 101 and a base plate 102 removably accommodated in the outer casing 101. A partitioning plate 105 partitioning the inside of the main body of the air conditioning apparatus into an indoor side 103 and an outdoor side 104 is installed on the base plate 102. The outdoor side 104 comprises a compressor 106; an outdoor heat exchanger 107; an outdoor fan 108; a fan motor 109 for driving the outdoor fan 108; an outdoor inlet 110 which is opened on the outdoor side 104; an outdoor outlet 111; and an outdoor ventilation circuit. The indoor side 103 comprises an indoor heat exchanger 112; an indoor fan 113 installed on the fan motor 109 and driven thereby; an indoor inlet 114 which is opened on the indoor side 103; an indoor outlet 115; an indoor ventilation circuit accommodating the indoor heat exchanger 112 and the indoor fan 113. A refrigerant cycle is constituted by the compressor 106; the outdoor heat exchanger 107; a decompression device 116; and the indoor heat exchanger 112 connected to each other sequentially. The base plate 102 is inserted into the outer casing 101 in the direction from the front thereof, namely, in the direction from the indoor side and then, a front grill 117 is fixed to the main body.
A wind direction alteration device is described below referring to FIG. 8. A crank-shaped shaft extending from a wind direction alteration motor 118 disposed outside the indoor outlet 115 extends through an opening 120 formed at the indoor outlet 115, thus being guided through the indoor outlet 115. The thickness of the leading end portion thereof is set to be smaller than that of other portions thereof by stepping the shaft 119 in the vicinity of the leading end portion thereof. The upper end 119a of the thick portion of the shaft 119 is flat and holds a connecting rod 121. The narrow shaft 119b disposed upward from the upper end of the shaft 119 penetrates through an elongated opening 122 formed in the connecting rod 121. A pair of shafts 124 (upper portions of the shafts 124 are not shown in FIG. 8) disposed at a lower end of each blade 123 are held by bearings 125 (upper portions of the bearings 125 are not shown in FIG. 8) provided above and below the indoor outlet 115. In this manner, the blades 123 are disposed above and below the indoor outlet 115 and are rotatable on the shafts 124. A pair of connecting shafts 126 connecting each blade 123 and the connecting rod 121 to each other is formed on the blade 123. Openings 127 through which the connecting shafts 126 of the blades 123 penetrate are formed at a front portion of the connecting rod 121. The front portion of the connecting rod 121 is held by the connecting shafts 126 extending through the openings 127, and the rear portion thereof is held by the upper end 119a of the thick portion of the shaft 119. In this manner, the wind direction alteration device is constituted by the wind direction alteration motor 118, the connecting rod 121, and the blade 123. With the rotation (shown by an arrow) of the shaft 119, the end portion 119b of the shaft 119 reciprocates along the elongated opening 122 of the connecting rod 121 with the connecting rod 121 reciprocating crosswise as shown by an arrow 129. Then, the blade 123 makes a reciprocating motion crosswise with the blade 123 rotating on the shaft 124.
The wind direction alteration device has, however, a large clearance in the sliding-contact portion and is disposed in the ventilation circuit. Therefore, the connecting rod is shaken by wind, thus generating chatter.